This invention relates generally to a hair trimming device particularly adapted for use in selfxe2x80x94trimming.
The art of hair cutting or trimming is as old as the human civilization. No wonder if a hair cut turns out to be the very first civilized action of mankind. Rapid and recurring growth of hair requiring regular cutting has caused significant development both in the field of the relevant art as well as production and designing of various tools and devices. Particular progress has been made in case of shaving appliances.
Various types of electric clippers and other automated tools as well as hand-manipulated devices have heretofore been developed for hair trimming. Most of these devices, however, suffer from one or more shortcomings, chief among which are their cumbersomeness, lack of maneuverability, tendency to pull the hair during cutting, comparatively complex construction which makes cleaning and maintenance difficult and lastly relatively high initial cost.
Comparatively simple, mechanical hair trimming devices, which are operable via a regular hair combing action, are known to the art. Such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,517. It describes a hair trimming tool wherein a blade holder is hinged to a comb in an operating position substantially parallel to the comb. The comb and the blade may be adjusted toward and away from each other by loosening and tightening screws. A finger piece is also provided on the holder so that the blade and the comb may be adjusted transversely to each other by light finger pressure. Though the device is simple it offers limited choice as regards cutting of hair to a desired length. Further, to ensure the desired transverse position of comb and blade, continuous finger pressure is necessary which at times become cumbersome. Also, since the handle is permanently fixed to one side of the device, use of device by both hands is not convenient.
Significantly complex compared to the one described above, another hair trimming apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,745. This configuration, particularly adapted for trimming beards, moustaches and the like, includes a hair clipper having a fixed handle, one stationary and one moving blade, and one-piece adjustable comb attachment. The cutting blades of the clipper have corrugated teeth. The position of the comb attachment with respect to the blades is determined by placing any one of a plurality of indentations in the attachment over a protruding part of the clipper, such as one or more screw heads, which secures one or more of the blades to the clipper. This device has a permanently fixed handle and though it may be operated by either hand position of the handle is not always convenient for the user. Further, for change of position of the comb attachment in relation to the clipper, a tool is required to loosen or tighten screw(s) which process is a bit clumsy. Also, in a purely mechanical device effective utility of two blades, one oscillating and another stationary having corrugated teeth, is limited and doubtful.
Yet another hair trimming device is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,780. In this particular handle less device conventional razor blades are sandwiched between a base element and a mating backing element, both of which have one or more arrays of comb-like teeth and the backing element may be a comb per se. The base and back elements are disengagably adjustably secured together by a spring-loaded thumbscrew/cup nut configuration which allows blade replacement and user selection from multiple tooth array/blade edge combinations. As regards cutting of hair to a desired length this device offers multiple tooth array/blade edge combinations which in turn make different embodiments rather inconvenient in shape/size or cause to limit the choice of desirable length of hair cut. The device being handle less can be conveniently used by either hand but uniformity of desired length of hair cut is not ensured at all points. Also, blade edge/tooth array horizontal combination leaves scope for crevices which is not desirable.
In accordance with the present invention a hair trimming device for self use comprises a comb-frame, a blade-holder and detachable handle(s) that may be attached to either side of said comb-frame.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) To provide a simple, mechanical, cost effective hair trimming device for self use.
b) Another object is to provide a hair trim device which offers multiple choice to the user as regards its use on any part of human body, its operation by either hand as well as desired length of hair trimming.
c) Still another object is to provide a hair trimming device, which can be easily operated, and can give most satisfactory, quick, hassle free result.
d) Yet another object is to provide a hair trimming device which can be easily assembled or disassembled and which has minimum maintenance requirements.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a hair trimming device for self use which is safe, smooth and simple to operate, easy to manufacture and inexpensive. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are discussed or will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing detailed description and drawings.